Loki's Puppet
by ashleigh-scarlet03
Summary: "He must be a god." Beth whispered, eyes fixated on the mysterious figure. His cane was aglow with a diamond in the end and a long, slick wooden frame to hold the mans weight. Before we knew it he was at the bottom of the marble feature with his eyes on the guard. One swoop of his cane and he knocked him out. - A story about Coulsons Niece and her meetings with Loki


It all started in Stuttgart, Germany. That's where I met him. Loki's eyes were a blue from out of this world, his long, black hair perfectly styled. This bastard ruined everything yet made it all better. I should explain, I'm Lucy Coulson, I'm 16 and I am a part time agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been living with my uncle for 4 years after my parents died in a quick escape off the island of Gotham. They were having a late honeymoon there until a man named Bane decided to hold the city as a prison. Weird, I know but they were exiled onto the iced water around the city and fell in. They were never found. A few months after they had passed my Uncle would always tell me that I had my mums looks and my dads personality. He cried at their funeral as much as I did, he was so close with my dad. They were brothers with a bond so strong that no one could tear them apart. Phil also loved my mum like a sister, she would always joke around with him and it seemed like Uncle Phil lived with us most of the time! He never left me alone, each night he would check up on me to make sure I was asleep and still in the house. He feared that one of the villains his company had dealt with might take me in the night. I loved him like I did my parents, he was my brother and my dad in one. It was only when he let me go on the Science trip to Germany that he panicked. He knew he wouldn't be with me so gave me an ear piece in case anything happened. Most parents give their children a hug or a present but I got spy gear. I only found out about S.H.I.E.L.D because he let slip that he wanted to work with Captain America and wouldn't be allowed to until the Captain had fully recovered from being an icicle. Anyway, I wasn't allowed to take this ear piece out until I was back home and I couldn't tell anyone about it. He dropped me off at the airport, hugged me and left. My best friend Beth knew he wasn't my dad and knows everything about me. Sometimes I think she can read minds how well she knows me. We were rooming together the night of the ball where we would meet Doctor Luchkov.

He was a pristine scientist that my German teacher admired, they were also close friends. The 20 of us on the trip were to get dressed up in our finest evening wear to meet the Doctor and we would get a trip around his lab and manor. To be honest the only bit Beth and I were excited for was to see the gowns and evening wear worn to the event. We bought little black dresses from the airport before we flew over and bought our accessories in the village. I wore a dress that goes to the knee with a small peplum around the tummy (as I'm not the skinniest of people) and Beth wore a ruby red version. Our tastes are very similar. We both put our hairs up and did each others make up. My long, blonde hairs kept getting in the way so I pushed them back as far as possible. Beth's chin length black hair just needed blow drying so I took care of that. Once we were ready our German teacher organised for taxis to pick us up and drop us off. He was such a lovely man; born and bred in Germany he had a strong accent wth his English and loved his cardigans. He countlessly tells us about the war and Hitler that gets the class to sleep but I find it fascinating. He's an old fellow with a big heart who always takes a joke but can be strict at times too. He refuses to retire and will always have everyone's backs. Once at the ball the class split off. Beth and I gazed up in wonder at the picturesque ceiling and shimmering chandeliers. We walked towards the marble staircase and gazed upon the artistic room with an open mind. No need to talk, the room spoke for itself. Our German teacher began talking to who we assumed to be Doctor Luchkov and Beckoned us over with his wrinkly hands. We were introduced and talked up by him making the scientist smile and laugh. I was about to speak when the ear piece made a high pitch noise causing me to pull my ear. All three of them turned to me so I had to make an excuse to leave.

"Excuse me while I ... Leave." I rushed, if there was an award for the worst fastest thinker I would have won it. I ran towards the staircase and pulled out my phone as if I were on loud speaker with Uncle Phil.

"Why are you bothering me now! I was talking to a high up scientist when..."

"We have a villain coming your way." Phil cut me off calmly. "His name is Loki."

"Loki? Brother of Thor!" I said.

"Yes, he has the tesseract."

"How, it was in the underground testing zone before I left."

"Basically he cut through from the other side of space and took it. He's got Selvik and Barton under his spell so if you see him ..."

"I'll be fine Phil. Lucy out" I couldn't deal with this now, I wasn't going to be his agent while I was on holiday! Beth came over and looked at me strangely. I told her I was fine but someone caught her attention. A man descended the stairs with long, wispy black hair and killer blue eyes. His stance showed he was powerful and I felt under his spell by his beauty.

"He must be a god." Beth whispered, eyes fixated on the mysterious figure. His cane was aglow with a diamond in the end and a long, slick wooden frame to hold the mans weight. Before we knew it he was at the bottom of the marble feature with his eyes on the guard. One swoop of his cane and he knocked him out. He then darted forward and grabbed Luchkov by the neck. He flipped him onto the table causing the crowd to stare and my class to 'ooh' in the excitement. The man looked into my eyes and pulled out a silver machine with rotating inner blades and thrust it upon Luchkov's eye. He squirmed until the life was gone from his body. The mans eyes still gazed into mine until Beth pulled me away and made me run towards the town square. The man walked out with a swagger in his step, impressed with his work and the chaos he had created. He changed into a miraculous outfit coloured with black, dark green and gold. He wore a hat with horns and that's when it clicked.

"Loki." I said aloud.

"What?" Beth said in a confused manor. We both looked back at him as his magic can had turned into a spear which over turned an oncoming ambulance. Suddenly the man surrounded the party of people, over 6 of him stood there.

"Kneel before me." He said as more of himself began surrounding us.

"I said KNEEL." He shouted as a barrier forced us into a pen. We all slowly knelt in fear of him. Stupid Loki, I can't kneel in a dress!

"Is not this simpler, is this not your natural state. Your life's joy diminishes in a mad scramble for power, for purity." He walked through the crowd eye balling everyone and making them feel small. He walked past me and without me expecting it, grabbed my cheek violently causing my ear piece to fall out. He let me go which made me fall into Beth, she held me while he walked past and continued his Shakespearean speech.

"You were made to be ruled and in the end, you will always kneel." Beth was shaking, she held my hand tightly and let my body go. We turned to see our German teacher standing up and facing the mysterious man. His poker face puzzled the Asgardian making his brow furrow.

"Not to men like you." Loki smiled, showing his pearly white teeth which could tear a soul apart.

"There are no men like me." He chuckled.

"There are always men like you!" He reprimanded. Loki pointed his spear to our teacher, Beth put her hand to her mouth in surprise. Mr Himsol would never stand up for himself even if he was being put down by another student so seeing him stand up to a god was another thing. Loki smiled and addressed the crowd.

"Look to your elder people, let him be first."

Loki's spear became aglow and was shot towards Mr Himsol. His face which had been carved as a glower for 1000s of years had miraculously changed to a gargoyle watching the hunchback fall. His eyes were a light with fear and confusion. Beth and I shielded our heads when a bang made us look up.


End file.
